The Journey
by NatJess4ever
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Quinn had a twin sister? What if she kept the baby? We'll enter the journey of the lives of Quinn Fabray and her twin sister Charlie, to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Quinn Fabray

**Disclaimer**

** We do not own glee nor any of the characters!**

_**Quinn & Puck**_

Quinn Fabray, the school's HBIC, captain of the Cheerios and the Celibacy club, was making her way down the hall, which of course, parted like the red sea when they saw her.

She never got bored of the attention and the power she has on everyone.

Quinn happily walker over to he best friend's locker, who happened to be the school bully, the guy who everyone feared, Noah Puckerman.

Once she got there, her expression immediatly softened.

Puck was the only person who really knows her, the real her.

She wrapped her hands around his eyes from behind,smirking to herself slightly

Puck knew it was her from the second he felt the softness of her hand.

He wrapped his hands on top of hers, moving her hand lower so it was in front of his lips. He brought his tongue out and licked her palm.

"Ew! i hate you" she shrieked and removed her hands from his face, moving it downwards on his shirt to rub off his own saliva

He laughed in response, shrugging it away before he turns around so he's facing her.

"Sup' Fabray" He said with one of his famous smirks.

She chuckled, shrugging a shoulder. "Nothing much,bored. My parents are out,wanna hang at my place? 7 a clock,don't be late"

She didn't even give him a chance to answer, she walked past him, both hands on her hips, her head up,not forgetting to sway her hips because…

its all about the teasing,not about the pleasing.

Its exactly 7 pm at the Fabray's household and Quinn was still on her cheerio uniform.

Her tiny figure sprawled across the bed. She's exhausted from practice earlier.

Coach Sylvester told her something that really poked her confidence.

The word "Fat" had been stuck in her mind ever since it spilled from the Cheerio's coach lips.

It was the knock at the door that brought her back to reality.

She scrambled up from her bed and hurried down the stairs.

Her ponytail was a mess now but she didn't care, knowing exactly who's at the door.

She opened the door and lift the corner of her lips to form a small smile.

"Hey" She said in a small,soft tone, which was unlike her usual self.

Puck could easily spot the signs, she was upset.

He lifts a pack of wine coolers up to his chest"Whatever it is, these bad boys will make it better"

She chuckled at his words and opened the door slightly wider so he could come in.

He walked in and walked straight up to her room, knowing her for 12 years really had its perks.

She followed him up the stairs and closed the door behind her once they're both inside her room.

Her stomach flutters when he turns around and take a good look at her.

She's a mess but she never looked more beautiful, Puck thought to himself.

He opened a bottle and offered it to her. The usual, strict, HBIC, president of the Celibacy club Quinn wouldn't do this but now,there's only plain, simple, vulnerable Quinn.

She took the bottle and had a couple of sips.

She sat on the edge of her bed, sighing softly as Puck opened himself a bottle and took a sip, taking the seat next to her.

"Okay princess,what's wrong?" He placed a hand on her knee, rubbing it up and down softly,in a comforting way.

But who are we kidding, its Noah Pukerman, so of course, it includes some flirting.

This was just a friendly gesture for Quinn, plus, they were only friends, what's the harm of putting his hand there?

She slowly removes her gaze from her lap and moved up to look at him.

"I sucked at practice today and Coach told me I'm fat" she looked further to her stomach.

"I am getting more chubby.." She trailed off, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

Hearing this ,the mohawked boy raised his brow and chuckled dryly.

"Come on, i thought you're better than 're not 're as thin as paper, so don't even think to feel that" He said with a sincere, lazy smile which he doesn't do very often.

It always managed to make Quinn's heart skip a beat.

She looked over at him and by now, their noses are touching.

He glanced in between her plum lips and hazel eyes, his heart pounding against his chest.

"Okay" Quinn said with a wide but soft grin before she licked her lips nervously.

'Why did you do that?!' Puck thought to himself as he brings a hand up to her face to stroke the strong bone of her cheeks.

Finally, he decided to just man up and he leaned forward.

Seeing this motion, Quinn also leant forward, meeting him halfway as their lips crashed, tongue grazing over each other's lips.

Puck put his bottle down to the floor before he grabbed hers and put it next to his bottle, without breaking the passionate kiss.

Quinn didn't know what she was doing.. Neither did Puck.

Before they knew it, Puck was pulling down her Cheerios uniform and Quinn was pulling his shirt up, breaking the kiss to catch their breaths as she raked her nails against his abs.

Her eyes filled with lust as she looked up at his which was filled with the equal feeling.

Puck pinned her down the bed, leaning down to place messy kisses on her neck before he sucked on her pulse point.

She didn't know if it was the wine coolers or what he was doing to her, but she swore she thought she heard him say 'I love you'.

Little does she know, he really did say that.

They remove the remaining of their clothes and he went gentle with her, telling her she's beautiful and other sweet words, as their body moves in sync.

The next morning, his muscular arms were wrapped around her tiny figure with his eyes closed and chest rising up and down in a steady pace.

Right there and then,she has never felt more safe. She finally felt like she belongs.

She peppered his chest with soft kisses,trailing up until her lips met his.

"Morning.." she said in a sleepy voice.

He had the widest smile on his face as he opens his eyes and return the kiss.

He knew from this day forward, he's done. No more messing around with boring chicks because he got what he needed right here... in his arms.

A few weeks later, Quinn woke up with yet another funny feeling in her stomach.

She went to the bathroom to emptied her stomach.

After she cleaned up, she finds her phone vibrates and she saw what it was.

Her ovulation calendar app turning on, reminding her that she's 2 weeks late.

Quinn has never been late before and she's starting to freak out because her first time was without protection, not that she regretted it, but she's worried of the possibilities.

She skipped breakfast and mumbled to her mom, something about Cheerios practice and the next thing she knew,she's in front of the drug store, sitting in her car with a pregnancy test.

Her mother would be away at the church and her dad would be working so, she sped home and got to the bathroom to do the particular test.

She waited for 3 minutes, pacing back and forth, not taking her eyes off of the timer on her phone.

Finally, it beeps and she didn't even hesitate to look.

It's positive.

She felt like she had been hit by a truck..

Before she knew it, she's hugging her knees, waiting for Puck to come over.

Puck abandoned his class as soon as she got the phone call because Quinn doesn't usually sound upset, not like this.

He sped off to her house and opened her door, knowing where the spare keys are and he rushed to her room.

He found her on the floor and he immediately went up next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

The test was laying right where she was sitting, Puck's gaze fell on the test, and he saw the results.

His eyes widen as his jaw slacked. "You're.." he trailed off and she answered with a tiny hiccup and a nod.

"What am I gonna do..?" She said in between her sobs, burying her face further up on her boyfriend's chest.

"Its gonna be okay" He runs his hand up and down her back soothingly, placing a gentle kiss on top of her head.

Suddenly there's a sound of the door opening and Charlie, Quinn's twin sister,came in with her so called friend.

Charlie heard the noises up at her sister's room and she told Sam to wait in the living room as she walked upstairs and found her sister with her boyfriend and the test.

Her jaw slacked and she kneel beside her sister, wrapping her arms around her, taking over Puck's part and Quinn immediately fell to Charlie's embrace, soaking her shirt with her tears.

"It's okay" Charlie whispered. "It's all going to be okay".

**What do you think so far? Hit the reviews and tell us all! Xx - Jess**


	2. Chapter 2: Charlie Fabray

**We hope you liked the first chapter! We're still a little new at this but we're trying :3 Thank you for reading!**

Charlie and Sam

Charlie Fabray was in her room, trying to figure out what to wear.

Her room was usually very neat, but today, it was a disaster.

She was going out today with a friend and she wanted to look nice.

After about 20 minutes of looking around, she finally decided to wear her maroon colored shorts and a tight grey tank top.

It was formal, yet not too fancy which was perfect for today.

Charlie looked in the mirror and pursed her pale pink lips, applying a soft coat of lip gloss on them.

She reached for her bottle of mascara and brushed it softly several times on her eyelashes.

Her hazel eyes sparkled and glistened softly, just the way she likes it.

Her long blonde hair was brushed, straightened, with a small clip on the side to hold up her side bangs, which were now much too long to be considered bangs.

Charlie, unlike her twin sister Quinn, hated attention.

She had friends, but not enough to be considered popular.

She was in glee club, she participated in the school's newspaper and was also apart of the Cheerios.

Cheerleading was always her favorite sport, and always has been since she saw the cheerleaders on TV when she was young.

She would always say to her mom "I wanna be like dem mommy!" And her mom would always nod and tell her she can be whatever she wanted to be.

She liked the Cheerios because of the friends and the fun that she had, not really the popularity that came with it.

Charlie smiled at herself in the mirror and decided she was content with her appearance.

Her phone beeped and she ran to it, hoping it was who she thought it might be.

She checks the text and her heart skipped a beat, it was him.

'I'll pick you up at 11 and we'll head to the beach and stay until 2:00. Can't wait to see you :)' read the text.

It was Sam Evans, the 'friend' she was hanging out with today.

Sam moved to their school about a month ago, and they became friends right away.

He was so sweet and easy to. He always listened to what she had to say and had the perfect response.

Sam was on the football team and his best friend happened to be Quinn's boyfriend, Noah Puckerman.

Which was great because she got to spend alot more time with him

For example, After every football game they all went to McDonalds and got the usual, happy meals with a small ice cream cone.

Charlie was pacing anxiously around her house, she was so excited.

The doorbell finally rang, and she went over to answer it.

"Hey, ready to go?" Sam asks sweetly.

She nods and he leads her into his car and they drive to the beach.

The car ride is full of ridiculous stories about when they both were kids, and then, them singing, or better yet, hysterically shouting the lyrics to the songs on the radio.

This is what Sam loved most about Charlie. She never hid anything from him.

She was always honest and fun and she just acted... real when she was around.

The best part about it, was Sam felt that he could be _himself_ around _her_ and that was perfect.

He didn't feel as if he had to hide anything. It just all felt.. Right.

When they got to the beach, Sam immediately guided her to the ice cream bar.

They both got a strawberry milkshake with a bit of whipped cream on top.

Charlie walked over to the balloon pop game on the beach side and giggled softly. She loved that game.

"2 dollars for 8 darts!" Said the man at the booth.

Sam saw the way Charlie was looking at the booth, and laid 2 dollars on the counter and smiles,

"We'll play a round" he says with a chuckle as Charlie's face glows happily.

They both played, and refused to give up until they won a prize.. And that wasn't as easy as it may sound.

Sam laughed an kept handing the man two dollars as they kept playing more rounds, trying to win a prize.

After about 6 rounds, they finally earned a prize. Sam let Charlie pick what she wanted, which of course was a big elephant stuffed animal.

Anybody who knew Charlie, knew that she loved elephants.

After a few hours of laying by the water, playing catch with a football, which involved Sam tossing easy throws and Charlie failing to catch each and every one of them because she was laughing too hard at the horrible dance moves that Sam would strike before he threw the ball, they decided to head home.

They got into the car, an Charlie rests her head down and looks out the window smiling.

She didn't want this day to end, she had the best time with Sam and was beginning to like him.. alot more than a friend..

But she couldn't tell him that.. Not yet.

Sam got to her house and looked over at Charlie and smirks, she has fallen asleep in the car.

He didn't want to wake her, but he didn't have much of a choice.

He calls her name slowly, over and over, but she doesn't wake up.

He rests his hand on her shoulder and shakes her softly but she still doesn't wake up.

Sam, being left with no other choice, takes her seatbelt off and begins to tickle her stomach chuckling.

"CHARLIE WAKE UP!" He screams as he laughs and tickles her.

Her body jerks awake and she screams leaping upward and she screams.

"Stop! Please! No dont! Sam stop!" She yelps and wiggles around.

Sam laughs and gets out of the car with her, and she leads him into her house.

She takes his hand and smiles walking over to the couch, she giggles softly as she looks at him.

"Charlie.. There's something I need to-" Before Sam could finish his sentence, they heard a loud sob come from Quinn's room.

"S-Sam.. Give me a minute.." She released his hand and runs upstairs.

Charlie ran into Quinn's room and found her sister, sobbing on the floor, wrapped in her boyfriend's arms.

There, on the floor, by her feet, was a pregnancy test.. And it showed positive.

Charlie's jaw dropped and before she knew it, she was rocking her sister back and forth.

She never expected this from Quinn. Her responsible older sister, head of the celibacy club.

But she didn't care. Quinn was her sister and she was going to be there for her no matter what.

After about an hour of helping Quinn, Charlie left her with Puck and let them take their time.

She made her way back to Sam and he knew she was upset, he could tell by the look in her eyes.

And he does something a bit unexpected, he wraps his arms around her tightly and hugs her close.

"Are you okay Charlie?" He asks softly holding her close.

She nods and hugs him back, "It's not me," she whispers, "It's Quinn.. She's pregnant.." She says finally and looks up at him.

He pulls her closer and holds her head against his chest, not saying a word.

And he didn't need to say anything, just being there for her was enough.

**That was kind of a short chapter, i know im so sorry! I hope you enjoyed it though and like what we did with Quinn's twin sister! Please Please review! It means alot :) thank you for reading! -Nat **


	3. Chapter 3: Quinn Fabray

**So i heard we got 34 readers and I'm over the moon right now^^ We hope you're enjoying the first 2 chapters and here's the 3rd one! :)**

Chapter 3

Quinn was curled up on the living room couch on a Friday night with her sweat pants on,her hair in a messy bun and a white tight tank top which is so not her. It has been 2 months since she dropped the bomb and she's been moping around,wishing she would wake up from the nightmare anytime soon. Except its not a dream(nightmare). Her boyfriend slash baby daddy had been coming over when her parents are out because he tends to stay until the next morning,holding her,calming her down and just be there for her.

She snapped out of her thought when she heard the doorbell rang. She got up slowly and walks towards the door. She perked up a bit when she saw the mohawked boy and she leapt up to his embrace. He wrapped his big,muscular arms around her waist,a wide smile plastered on his face. "Whoa,don't eat me,tiger!" He joked,trying to light up the mood. Its what he had been doing for the past 2 months and to their surprise,it really works.

Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled back from the hug,taking a deep breath before she looked up into his eyes. "How was your day?" She said timidly as she took his free hand,leading him inside. He closed the door behind him with his feet and held on to her hand and the italian food that he brought,knowing its her favorite. He plopped the food down on the kitchen table as she took some plates from the cabinet. He sat on one of the kitchen stool and shrugged at her question. "It was okay. Had to do some extra work at practice and..i got you, your math,history and geometry homework"

She set the plates and nodded at his answer. "Thanks..just put them on the coffee table" He did as she said,keeping his eyes on her. She hadn't been going to school in the past few days because 1) Her parents isn't here,so they won't find out. 2) She had been feeling _**very**_ sick every morning and she felt really tired from doing absolutely nothing. She undo the wrapping of the food and reveal the Fettucini Carbonara. The smell of the cheese and cream was too much for her and she ran up to the bathroom to emptied her stomach content.

Puck was taken aback,confused,but he followed her and hold her hair back as he massaged her back gently. "I thought this only happened in the mornings" He asked in a curious tone,licking his lips. Quinn groaned at him before she got up and flushed the toilet. "Happens every time now" She said curtly as she got up and brushed her teeth,leaving him standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind,running his thumb up and down her growing belly,soothingly. "Sorry baby.." He whispered huskily against her neck,eliciting a whimper from the blonde. "Its only partly your fault" She shrugged lightly before turning around to face him. "Can you please get rid of that? Its so sweet of you to bring me Italians but..apparently,your _**seed**_ is refusing to have that" He chuckled at the name she gave their baby (wow,_**their**_ baby!) that name. He nodded and place a soft kiss on her cheek. "Yes ma'am" He throw the food on the bin as she cleaned up a bit more.

Once the food and the smell is out of the room,she plopped back down on her previous spot on the couch and absently put her hand on top of her stomach. She realized how lucky she was to have Puck there,helping her out and most importantly,sticking up with her. She asked him to order chinese and he complied,taking the phone and ordered. Every Friday,Quinn and Charlie would have this move night and its about 8 pm now so,she waited for her sister to come home soon.

Puck was glad that he would have his best friend there because he won't be the only guy with his shoulders available when they watched one of those chick flicks. When Quinn heard the doorbell rings,she didn't even have the want to go and get it. She knew Charlie had forgot about the keys,she's been texting her sister when she waited for her boyfriend/baby daddy to come there. Puck finished his order and he look at Quinn who's not moving from the what seems like comfortable position.

He walked to the door and smiled when he saw Charlie and Sam. He gave Sam one of those man hug and walked back in,chanting about the game they had just yesterday before he plopped on the couch next to Quinn,draping his arm around her. Quinn cuddled up comfortably to Puck,resting her cheek on his chest as she faced the tv. She said her hellos to Sam and Charlie,have small talks with them before Puck press play and Sam got their popcorns,for Quinn,the cookie dough. Its 'The Notebook' and Quinn repeatedly said it was the hormones as she sniffles and dab the spot below her eyes with tissues. Puck rolled his eyes at that but pulled her closer anyway,drawing small,soothing circles around her back as the foursome got lost in the movie.

**I hope this is okay..I know its short but we have a point to reach soon,I promise! We'll get there ASAP and we will post another chapter if we get at least 3 reviews. We want to hear your thoughts,opinions and suggestions! -xx, Jess.**


	4. Chapter 4: Charlie Fabray

Charlie was sitting on her bed, twirling her long blonde hair, which was still in her high pony from Cheerios practise, around the end of her pen.

She was studying for her Chemistry test coming up, and since she spent that whole class laughing and talking to Sam..

She wasnt ready for the test at all..

So she was studying as hard as  
she could, no distractions.

After about 20 minutes of studying, there was a knock on the door, and just by the way he knocked, Charlie knew it was Sam.

She walked over happily towards the door and answers it.

"Hey Sam!" Charlie chirped excitedly.

They go up to her room and she begins to put her school books back into her bag,

"I'm sorry for the mess but i was just studying for Chemistry because /somebody/ distracted me the whole class".

She took a pillow from her bed and threw it at him giggling softly.

He takes the pillow and looks at her 'offended' and rolls his eyes playfully.

"I am not the one who begged for all the rematches in tic tac toe!"He says as he throws the pillow back at her.

She sat on the bed a takes all the pillows off, before giggling and pulling out her books.

They sit together for about half an hour studying for the big test. Charlie takes the books and puts them away in her bag

"Alright, I'm bored. Let's just hang out!" She smiles at him softly and lays back in her bed against her pillows.

Sam lays back with her, they were close, their shoulders touching. For a few seconds Charlie can't really think straight, all she can think about is Sam, touching her arm with his, she blushes a little and looks away.

Her phone beeps and she checks it, it was an email from Rachel inviting her, Sam, Quinn and Puck to the party she was having at her house.

Charlie jumps up excitedly and looks at Sam.

"Hey, what are you doing next weekend?! I just got an email from Rachel, she's inviting us to her party. Would you wanna go with me?" She asks hopefully.

Maybe at the party, she would finally be able to tell Sam how she feels about him. Sam laughed and raises his eyebrow,

"A movie night with you this weekend, and a party with you next? Damn Charlie you're taking up a ton of room in my schedule" he smirks sarcastically and caves in laughing shaking his head,

"Totally kidding, I love spending time with you. And,  
Lets be honest what else am I gonna do? Sit at home and watch Avatar? Because that's probably what i was gonna do next weekend anyways" He says chuckling softly.

Charlie gets up off the bed pretending to be hurt, she nods softly.

"Mhm I get it.. You don't wanna come. Whatever it's fine. I'll just go alone.."

She says softly as she walks out of the room, desperately trying not to laugh.

Sam get up and wraps his arms around her from behind, placing his hand on her mouth and dragging her back to the bed.

"Oh please you know there is no other guy that you rather be at that party with when you have this hot, Navi speaking, hilarious hunk right here" He whispers into her ear while picking her up and dropping her on the bed.

Charlie laughs hysterically, screaming as he drags and drops her on the bed.

She lays back and continues to laugh, shaking her head whispering,

"What am I going to do with you Evans?" Sam sits by her and pulls her up laughing.

"Oh don't even say that, you know, you love me. I mean, how could you not!?" He says as he tilts his head to the side and sticks his tongue out closing his eyes.

She shakes her head and pushes his face away laughing,

"Oh don't worry I think I can help myself!".

Charlie and Sam went out quickly before the movie night with Quinn and Puck.

They got some quick snacks for the night, cookie dough for Quinn and her pregnant cravings, and already popped buttered popcorn for everyone else.

As Sam drove back to the house, the scent of popcorn filled the car and Sam looks at Charlie.

"Char I have a serious question. Do you think.." He takes a deep breath, "They will notice if I eat all that popcorn.." He smirks and chuckles softly.

Charlie shakes her head and pushes his arm softly, giggling softly

"Yes! Yes I think they will notice. You're not touching that popcorn until we get home!"

Once they finally get home, the house smells like a mix of Italian and Chinese food.

Charlie scrunched her nose, realizing it was a result of Quinn's mixed cravings and hormones.

Charlie settles on the couch with Puck and Quinn. Charlie watches Sam in the kitchen getting the popcorn into the bowl and she giggles to herself as she watches him pop a few into his mouth.

She sits back in her chair and watches the movie. Sam brings the snacks over and she starts eating slowly, Sam sat beside her on one couch and Quinn and Puck on the other.

Quinn would look at her every time Sam got even a little closer to Charlie on the couch.

When the movie was finally over, Charlie yawned and looked over at Sam,

"Did you like the movie?" She asks sleepily. He laughs and nods slowly,

"I did actually. Especially with that awesome popcorn that we bought". She laughs softly and then remembers the party,

"Oh! Quinn, Puck, this weekend Rachel is having a party while her dad's are out and she invited us all! Me and Sam are gonna go and we were hoping you would come too." Puck looks at Quinn and back at Charlie

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaa ssseee", she interrupts before he can even answer. Puck smiles at her and Quinn chuckles softly and answers,

"Hmm.. I say..-

**I know I didn't finish but I thought that I'll leave a bit of a cliffhanger to be continued in the next chapter! And I know again this is really short but were building up to a big idea so hang in there! We'll post another chapter if we get at least 4 reviews. We want to hear all your thoughts and opinions! -Nat**


	5. Chapter 5: Quinn Fabray

Disclaimer we do not own glee even though we wished we do.

Apologies for the late update,its been quite a busy few weeks. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5.  
Quinn and Puck.

"Hmmm...i say we'll think about it. We'll see alright?" She nodded at Charlie and Sam before they finished the movie. She made sure the duo was out of sight before she looked at Puck.

He looked back at her,raising a brow. "Yes, Quinn?" She rolled her eyes at the fact that he's ignoring the giant elephant in the room.

"Should we go..? With.." She looked down at her flat stomach. "This..?" The blonde bit her lip out of habit. "Just let me tell ya. Its a high school party,there /will/ be booze. I can't not have anything but i promise you i won't have too much"

Quinn loves her boyfriend and she trust him most of the times. She would like to believe this one but its a little difficult. "Okay..." She answered hastily.

Puck detected the slight hesitation and sighed,wrapping his arms around her. "Its okay if you don't wanna go. We can just chill out here and eat some Chinese food" He grinned cheekily at her,making her chuckle at her boyfriend's cuteness.

She thought about it for a moment before she shrug,leaning her forehead against his. "We'll see" she said just above a whisper tone before she dipped her head, pressing her lips against his.

He tightened his arms around her,returning the soft and sweet kiss. "Let's go to bed" He suggested as he pulled back and stood up,taking her hand in his.

His arms were wrapped around her waist,her back against his chest as they slept through the night.

-/-/-/-/-/

The next day, Quinn had just finished her breakfast and she went up to her twin sister's room,peeking her head on the doorway. "Hey" She said timidly,smiling a little. Charlie chuckled at her sister as she brush her blonde,somewhat curly locks.

"Hi Quinn! So, are you going tonight?" The girl asked,raising one brow. Quinn sighed,sitting on Charlie's bed.

"I don't know.. Should i? Puck is a sweetheart and he said he'll stay home with me if i don't want to go but.. I can see it in his eyes that he's hoping to go.."

Charlie let out a small chuckle and its Quinn's turn to raise her brow.

"You should go.. Sure you're pregnant but you're not so far along yet and you're also a teenager. Puck is gonna take a good care of you. I'll make sure,well, Sam and i will make sure he's not having too much to drink"

Quinn sighed and looked down at her belly for one moment before nodding with a smile. "You're right. What are you wearing tonight?"

The two sisters practically took the whole closet out through the day and help get their make ups on and before they knew it,its time to go.

Quinn is wearing a white flowy dress, as suspected and a 'P' letter on her necklace. She had texted Puck,informing him about her decision and the doorbell rang just in time.

The blonde checked herself out in the mirror one last time before answering the door,only to be picked up and twirled by her boyfriend. She giggled and shakes her head at how silly he is sometimes.

They left at around 11 and if they had knew what happens next? They wouldn't have chose to go in the first place.

Please leave us some reviews! Tell us what you want to read or of we did something wrong so we can not do those again. xoxo, Jess!


End file.
